Paráxenos
by Chaotic Charisma
Summary: She supposed it made sense. Seeing as how there were so many people she had met with Greek Mythological names. In hindsight, fate had really been smacking her face with it. A story in which a girl befriends some gods and half-bloods. Semi-SI/OC x Greek Gods Poly relationships!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **She supposed it made sense. Seeing as how there were so many people she had met with Greek Mythological names. In hindsight, fate had really been smacking her face with it. A story in which a girl befriends some gods and half-bloods. OC/Gods Poly pairings (ft. F/M, F/F, & M/M)

* * *

**A/N:** Where's my self-control? Writing another fanfiction when I still need to update and work on the things I have yet to complete? Haha oops.

Anyhow, this is going to start off with just time jumping (and drabble format this entire chapter as these were originally separate chapters but then I choked)

This is also inspired by '_The Ties That Binds Us'_ by **Jazba** which is amazing and I suggest go reading that first!

* * *

**Warnings**: Will contain mature themes, such as language, sex, drugs, etc.

* * *

She was 3 when her grandmother died. Killed in a freak accident involving a horse, a snowglobe, and a hockey mask. It was a bit odd.

_(She later found out what killed her wasn't human)_

Her father was the kind of man who always was looking behind himself, literally. He was young and nervous always fearful of some boogeyman or monster coming out of the dark to find him.

_(Turns out he was right to be nervous)_

He had fallen in love when she was four. A woman who was beyond stunning, like beauty and love incarnate. That woman, who smelled like roses and was the living image of sex and desire had entered their lives just as quickly as she left them.

Her mother had died when she was young, before a time that she could remember and ever since her father had been cautious about love. Yet there he was smitten by this woman who drew eyes of both men and women everywhere.

But the love didn't last long much like their relationship. It was perhaps a few weeks at most before one day she left and never came back. Only a letter was left behind addressed to her father.

He never talked about the woman again nor did she ever bring her up.

When she was older though, about the age of five did she find the letter, dashed in perfume and glitter? She should've been too young to read it's content yet she was able to.

The letter itself had spoken about admiration towards her father, about how he was a true gentleman and any woman would be lucky to have him. How he was a nice guy and that if things were different perhaps they could've been together longer. However, as the woman had written, the two just weren't meant to be.

It had been signed, in sleek and graceful cursive, a red hot lip print beside it, from the woman whose name was Aphrodite.

* * *

She was seven when she had gone to the California Science Center for a school field trip. It was also there where she had gotten lost amongst the crowds.

Luckily a kind woman with the some of the wisest grey eyes she had ever seen had come to her rescue.

While the two made their way to her school class, they had become engaged in a rather thrilling conversation regarding animal rights, chemical warfare, and quantum mechanics. It was a good time for the two of them.

It wasn't an odd conversation for either of them, in fact, they were both seemingly having a good time. Although the oddness was seen by others who passed them as she was just a seven-year-old talking in big words and concepts that even adults had issues with it.

Certainly odd in appearance yet the woman hadn't seemed to mind at all, and if she did, the woman said nothing of it.

Fifteen minutes went by before they located her school group, which of course, hadn't noticed that she even left. Returning to the group, she thanked the woman who gave her the tiniest of smiles.

The woman had nodded at her goodbye, telling her that if fate allows it they may see one another once more and all the while, the brooch laded on her chest, the shape of bronzed owl glinted under the light.

_(They would cross paths, many, many times after this encounter)_

Once she had gotten home, she had reflected on the day and had decided that despite getting lost, it was a good day. Most of which she did contribute to the woman named Athena.

* * *

At age eight her she had gained some semblance of independence. Her father, still worried about her though.

_(Something she knew would never change even after death)_

He was a bit odd himself too, not like she would mention it. There were many things she never mentioned, this was one of them.

Ever since she could walk he had trained her to run never walk. When she could lift things overhead, he gave her a knife to hold. And by the time she was five he had taught her how to hit someone with a staff and sword.

_(Something she found was harder than it sounded)_

Her father was really worried about something, wasn't he?

One of the few things he allowed her to do was go to the community gardens that were just a few blocks down from them on Saturdays.

It was there that she met a warm natured woman with a sweet mothering nature. When the woman had noticed her staring she smiled at her, beckoning her over and help her to which she did.

The woman was a bit odd she admitted, going on and on about GMO, gluten, and grains. She also seemed to be a bit all over the place, but certainly meant well it seemed but odd nonetheless. Then again, she herself was a peculiar one.

After that afternoon, she found herself returning every Saturday during that summer break to garden with the woman whose name tag read 'Demeter'.

* * *

Before fall had arrived, her father decided to go on a family beach trip that consisted of him, her, and their German shepherd, Orion.

(Who she had named after Orion Black of the Harry Potter series, not the Greek hunter)

It had been a fun day trip. Sandy beaches, glowing sun, laughter, and an all-around good time for the family of three. Of course, like most things, it came to a fast end when she had found herself, once again lost among the sea of people and their multi-colored umbrellas and towels.

She had coincidentally bumped into another 'hero' who had graciously helped her find her father. He was tall and muscled, black hair, and deep green eyes that when turned to the sea almost glowed at the sight of them.

His name was Poseidon, an odd name she admitted. But who was she to judge? Given her own name always drew questions. She had no place to judge and so she didn't instead choosing to talk about something normal, like the current state of the federal government and the effects of global warming on their coastlines. Again, a perfectly normal conversation for an eight-year-old to be part of.

Although the man seemed a bit put off by her speech and kept looking at her as if she may have been a ghost or some figment of his imagination, she had a decent time with him.

They located her father fast enough, only being separated from him for less than ten minutes, although unlike the field trip, her father had noticed her disappearance. Thankfully nothing too drastic occurred and her father was very grateful to the man who helped her.

Almost seemed a little too _grateful_, as if the man was some sort of high-level boss that could ruin his entire life with the flick of his pinky.

Certainty strange but again they were all strange people.

* * *

Spring had soon come upon the state of California. Although it hadn't officially started, the flowers and trees everywhere had become luscious green and vibrant bright colors. Truly a beautiful sight to behold.

She had returned to the gardens, to help out with the planting and bouquet charity that was going on. However, they had run out of seeds halfway through the day and so she, being the ever helpful self that she was volunteered to go retrieve some more. While some of the workers were a bit iffy, allowing her to go on her own, she reassured them that she was more than capable of going alone.

_(And more then they think)_

She arrived at the store rather quickly, it is a thirteen-minute walk away and had unceremoniously run head first into a woman and her husband. But she never actually fell, the man having promptly caught her arm and stopping her fall.

Of course, she apologized profusely but the couple brushed it off saying they hoped she was well to which she nodded. The woman was a lot friendly than her husband and had even offered to help her find just what she needed. Although she protested the woman told her they were not doing much and was more then happy to help her, even if her husband looked like he wished to be anywhere but there.

The entirety of the shopping trip was fun but short. The woman was definitely very knowledgeable about plants and flowers, telling her exactly what kinds were the best, which need to grow where, and even making a light-hearted joke about how if she was lucky a goddess of spring may bless the plants.

_(Turned it she wasn't joking)_

It was when they had gotten to the checkout that the woman made a gasp. She followed her eyes which had landed on the necklace she wore around her neck.

A pomegranate shaped locket.

It was then that the husband questioned her about it and she told him truthfully about it. How it was something the women in her family had had for generations, and even joking about the lore, saying how it is said to lead one into the Underworld.

_(She later found out, that it too wasn't a joke)_

The woman seemed very intrigued by the story and even her husband seemed to soften by hearing the story. The two shared a silent conversation with one another through their eyes as the woman asked her what her name was.

It wasn't strange to ask someone what their name was despite the fact they hadn't introduced themselves but she let it slide.

When she told them her name they only stared at her, blinking a few times before the woman shook her head, both amused yet more distant than before. The three parted ways after that.

(But they would see each other again within the year)

* * *

Her ninth birthday rolled around rather nicely. Her father took her to an amusement park, the first one she'd been, and was seemingly having lots of fun.

Although part way through she did see something odd, a strange man that looked as though he had horns and wings under his coat and hat, but she paid it no mind. It wasn't the weirdest thing she'd ever seen.

However it was a few minutes later when shouting and screams filled the park, and not the ones of happiness.

The man had pulled off his coat revealing his large muscled boy, horns, and wings all on display. Except for no one besides herself and her father had noticed his body as her father dragged her away rather quickly, a bit too quickly if you asked her.

She couldn't even get a good look at the group of girls he was fighting, all with glittering silver circlets and bows that shone like moonbeams.

* * *

A girl with black hair, leather jacket and popping her bubblegum was leaning against the wall when she had exited the shop she was outside of. Careful not to bump into her, as the bag she was carrying was too full and hard to see over blocked her view.

That girl though, maybe four or five years older then herself called out to her. She had complimented her knife on her hip. The one her father had given to her then was a bronzish gold and had several ancient Greek letters on it.

_(She later would realize how odd it was that she could read Ancient Greek like it was nothing)_

She only nodded, complimenting the girl's bracelet as for a moment it seemed that they shared a kindred moment with the other.

* * *

Orion had gotten lose one evening, getting lost in the small wooded area behind their house, he was starting to pick up her poor hobby of getting lost.

Calling out his name as it rang through the trees and carried along with the wind. It didn't take long for her to hear the rustling of the bushes as she waited expectedly for her dog to come, except it wasn't just him who came into the clearing.

A girl, physically eleven or twelve had come before her, Orion in her hands as she handed her him back. But the look on the girl's faces when she was reprimanding Orion for running off alone made the girl look almost shocked and perhaps a twinge of fear too.

The girl quickly left after returning him. But she did comment something about 'hunters' and 'joining' and 'moon' but she wasn't really listening and so the girl left. However later, when she thought back to the strange girl, she recalled her wearing a silver circlet and had an arrow holster on her back that was filled with the same arrows as the girls fro the park had.

It was odd.

* * *

Summer came and went as usual.

She went to the garden again, however, the woman who she had met from before wasn't along this time, as beside her was the same woman she had run into during the springtime at the store. Although this time her husband was nowhere to be seen.

The two women appeared to be in some heated discussion about something, switching back and forth between various languages

_(English, Greek, and Latin, but wasn't like she could decipher at the time)_

Before noticing her approach. They had quieted down before going back to gardening as nothing had happened. And like that the summertime was spent with the two ladies every Starday gardening. It was a relaxing summer.

_(She didn't notice the sideways glances they would throw at her though)_

* * *

Causing the girl to fall on her back wasn't the goal. In fact, she hadn't even meant to stop her. She didn't even mean to help her escape.

But what was done was done.

The girl who was a couple of years younger then herself had been caught stealing from the convenience store and being in the wrong place at the right time, the curly-haired blond thief had slammed straight into her. Without even thinking, she saved the girl from the store owner and helped hid her in an alleyway until the coast was clear.

Once the danger was gone she had taken it upon herself to aid the girl a bit, giving her a little money, and while rummaging around the alley, a hammer. She wasn't sure why she gave her a hammer but the girl accepted it and went on her way, telling her to thank you.

An odd encounter, but the girl did have a normal name, Annabeth.

* * *

They were moving, going to New York.

Her father said they had stayed too long on the west coast and so they had packed up everything and moved.

The goodbye to the garden was bittersweet, and she would admit a few tears were shed, saving goodbye to the two women who she had gotten close with over the last year. She even shed a tear or two over saying goodbye to the husband who had opened up a bit more with her.

However, the goodbyes weren't all said as the older woman told her. She said that they would see one another again, if fate should have it happen to which she told them that it wasn't the first time someone told her that, retelling the story of the woman who had helped her at the museum a few years prior.

They stared at her bewildered but had quickly covered it up.

She wasn't sure what was so shocking to them about the whole ordeal, they knew she got lost often, but she couldn't judge, this may have been the last day they'd all see each other.

_(But it was far from the last time)_

* * *

The boy before her was younger than herself, maybe eight at most. However, despite his small size, she had a feeling that by the time he was sixteen he'd been a real looker. With his black hair, sea green eyes, and charming smile, she could've sworn she saw some sort of familiarity with the boy, but she couldn't quite place it.

He introduced himself. It was a common name, a good and strong name, but pretty common compared to the names she had heard over the years.

(However, he later explained he was named after the hero, Perseus)

She, in all manners of etiquette, responded likewise.

"I'm Pandora, nice to meet you."

* * *

**A/N**: And there's a wrap on childhood. Time to move on to the actual story! Whoo Whoo! So far she's met, Aphrodite, Athena, Demeter, Hades, Persephone, Poseidon, Thalia, Artemis, Annabeth, and Percy. More to come no worries! Just currently building up characters!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: She supposed it made sense. Seeing as how there were so many people she had met with Greek Mythological names. In hindsight, fate had really been smacking her face with it. A story in which a girl befriends some gods and half-bloods.

* * *

**A/N:** What in gods names is this? I'm so surprised, flattered, and shocked by the positive reviews and interest in this fic! Considering I've legit written 1 chapter only, haha. Glad you all seem to be enjoying it, and thank you for all the favs, review, and follows!

Also, this fic is sort of taking place canonically to the books publish date (which is 2005) but I had messed up and made this happening in 2008+, not that anyone cares but you know, accuracy points, maybe.

Percy btw is two years younger than Pandora and in this chapter, she is currently 14 (unless stated otherwise.)

* * *

**Warnings**: Slightly dark content below. Mentions of abuse (Gabe), cussing, references of pedophilia (not relating to Percy btw), and sexual implications

* * *

Percy entered his room with a bit more effort then he thought he needed, kicking Gabe's stuff over as he entered, not caring much when the stack of boxes came hurtling to the ground with a loud '_thud'_. His room, otherwise known as 'Gabe's study' was a complete and utter mess.

Pizza boxes, sweaty gym shorts, beer bottles, coke cans, and flies covered the place. Sticky residue from who knows what clung to the carpet and the air itself smelled of stale piss and body odor. Throwing his bag onto the floor, Percy threw himself onto the messy bed, dust and playboy magazines flew off as all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and forget about everything in the world.

He was almost half asleep when the sounds of tapping hit his window. Tilting his head sideways Percy glanced towards the fire escape, catching the eyes of someone staring back at him.

"Yo, Perseus, open up."

He blinked a few times before throwing himself out of the bed and staggering over to the window. Shoving it open he raised his head up at the girl, "It's Percy Pandora, not-" the girl just gave him a cheeky grin, "-nevermind."

She leaned against the railings of the fire escape, "I know I'm just messing with you," Pandora gave him a smirk, "Persassy." He shook his head at that while rolling his eyes as both of them laughed.

Pandora was a very interesting girl he had to admit. They had known each other for almost five years and were fairly close despite the two year age difference and the fact they were the opposite gender but neither really seemed to stop them from being friends.

She had gone to the same elementary as him, well until he set the playground on fire, somehow, and was expelled. But unlike the other kids he had short friendships with, she stuck around, whether because she was stupid or crazy, he wasn't quite sure. Then again, her father was even weirder than her.

Her father was a really strange guy, always keeping to himself and always seemed to be in a constant state of worry. But his mom seemed to like the guy just fine and vice versa, and so the guy was okay in his book (not to mention he had an assortment of old fashioned weapons that were just awesome). There had even been a time he and Pandora thought their parents would end up marrying, he had hoped the would so they could ditch Gabe, but in the end, things didn't end up changing.

"So wanna come over to my place Percy?" Pandora asked pushing one a few loose strands of purple and brown hair from her face, "I just got the new _Call of Duty_ game and _Grand Theft Auto IV_ if you're interested."

Percy hesitated, thinking about Gabe and his friends in the living room before cracking a grin, "Yeah I'm game," he responded, as he went to grab a few things and writing a note for his mom just in case she got back from work, "Are we taking the roofs?" He asked as he slid his bedroom window close as the pair both stood on the fire escape.

She gave him a look, "Is there any other cooler way?" she asked him before darting up the ladders to the apartment complex roof. Smiling to himself Percy followed quickly behind her, it was times like these that he looked forward too in life, forgetting about the school, Mrs. Dodds, and Gabe.

As they made it up at the top, the two shared a mischievous glance before getting a running start and lifting themselves through the air and onto the next apartment roof.

Was it dangerous? Yes. Could they get hurt? Of course. Could they slip and die? Totally. But hey, it was what made it fun in the first place.

"So," he began again as they lept over to the adjoining rooftop, "You changed your hair?" eyes wandering to the purple tint over her brown locks.

Pandora shrugged, "Yeah, it's what normal teens do right? So I gave it a go, I think it was fun, but I don't quite understand the appeal."

Percy laughed shaking his head, it wasn't as common as it once was but every now and again this side of his friend would come out. Pandora was always considered the 'weird girl' at school even when he first met her, he thought she wasn't like everyone else. The way she acted and talked, being the smartest one in class but not understanding the simplest of things, and just being so nonchalant to anything that was thrown her way, just accepting it and moving on.

That part of her had seemingly disappeared over the years but every once in a while she would say something that was just a bit, weird. And it seemed now was one of those times.

"I don't know what normal teens do, I'm only twelve," he replied causing the girl to smack him playful on the shoulder as she huffed, "You know what I mean Percy. People who aren't us."

"You mean the people who aren't in the cool club?"

"Don't _you_ mean the weirdo club?" she responded causing him to cough. That was another thing about Pandora, she knew her faults, knew she was a bit different then everyone else and just went with it, accepting the name-calling and bullying with open arms. But he guessed that why they got along so swimmingly, he was just like her, an outcast to everyone else, only more sarcastic (which was another habit she had started picking up from the year prior much to both their parent's sighs).

"Yeah but that's what makes us so special and awesome," he answered as they came to the roof of her apartment. Helping her unhook the safety chains (which had been replaced eleven times the previous summer for some strange reason), the two slid down to her living room window as they threw themselves inside.

"You should remember your way around my house, your memories shouldn't be that bad," she said as she made her way to the kitchen to grab some snacks as he rolled his eyes smiling.

Heading over to the television he set up the games and the consoling, checking out her game collection until his eyes spotted one game in particular that made he shout, "Holy shit!" he grabbed the PSP game and flipping it over, "_God of War: Chains of Olympus_?!" He said whipping around to meet the Pandora's amused face, "It's not even supposed to be released yet until next month how do you have it?"

She shrugged, "Someone I know had a copy of it and gave it to me." He stared at her, "And?"

"And?"

"..."

"..."

"Nevermind," sometimes he just couldn't understand her, "So can we play this?"

Pandora nodded, "Yeah that's kind of why I invited you over, that and you looked like you just fought some monster from hell."

"Wait what the-?!" his eyes snapped at her, "How did you-? What do you mean?"

Had he somehow revealed something about Mrs. Dodds? Did she know about it? Was Pandora possibly Mrs. Dodds in disguise then? Percy dismissed that latter thought, knowing how silly it sounded but even still he couldn't quite wrap his head around how she knew or at least seemed to know.

That was another weird thing about his friend. How every so often, she would say something that wasn't normal. Something that either hadn't happened or something that no one else could've possibly known had happened except for the person there.

Percy remembered how one time, Pandora had made a comment that the school bus would explode when they had been exiting it. Of course, he had just looked at her funny and brushed it off until when their school was coming to reboard and the gas tank caught of fire, liting up in a minute. Another time, when their families were out to dinner (minus Gabe) she had made an off-handed comment about how his father was 'lost at sea' and how 'they would remeet one another over the Empire State building', needless to say, dinner became rather stalled after that.

He knew she met well, with all other things she would say and a good portion of the time, she didn't even realize how odd some of the things sounded. Although Percy could never quite understand how she knew what she knew and he was pretty sure she might not have known either, telling him on the rare occasions she would answer is that, "it's normal right?' or 'I've always known,' and 'It's just a guess, I think."

But this time, what she had said scared him to his core as he choked out another 'what'. And as she always had done, Pandora shrugged tilting her head as her purple and brown locks tumbled across her face as she blew them away, "I dunno, it just seemed right to say," she tapped her chin, "I wasn't wrong was I?"

Percy didn't respond, opting to grab one of the cans of soda instead and changing the subject, "So we gonna play then?"

She responded by popping the game in and handing him one of the controllers, "Yeah, I haven't played much of it, only the tutorial, I was waiting for you."

Taking it into his hands he thanked her as the screen loaded up to an image of Kratos, the god-killer as they started a new game, "This one's based around the Underworld right?" he asked as she hummed, "Yep," she popped the 'p', "Persephone and Atlas are sorta the antagonists in this one."

Percy hit the start button as he recalled all the Greek myths Pandora's father used to tell to the two when they were bored. He had to admit, most of them were really fun, at least when he was eight, but given the last school year, it was helpful with his class work, even if he failed every class. "Cool, so Kratos is going to kill them then?"

"I'm not going to spoil it for you, wheres the fun in that?" She paused, "You know I have a friend named Persephone, she's really good with gardening, so is her mother."

"Huh." was all he could say, unsure what to do with the information she was feeding him, "Her husband's also named Hades, he's a pretty nice guy, misunderstood, but a really nice man who loves his wife. But they lived back on the west coast in California by the big Hollywood sign, so I haven't seen them in a long time. I wonder how they are."

"Sooo," he cracked a smile, "You're telling me I should go to California, stop by their place say hi and ask how they are for you?"

"You know me so well Percy," she paused joking, "I knew you were my best friend for a reason. Hey I mean, it's not like it's going to kill you or anything, probably."

Silence passed between the two as they looked at one another before bursting out in laughter, eyes misting from how hard they were laughing. Yeah, Percy thought to himself, they may be weird, her odder then himself but he wouldn't change what they had for anything.

* * *

Pandora had been twelve when she met the obnoxious motorcyclist. She had been on a school field trip to one of the museums that littered New York when the loud sounds of a motorcycle roared through the streets. The sound it made, the ugly screeching of the brakes and loud laughter from the man who rode it filled the air, drowning out the sounds of everything else as all anyone could do was stop and stare at the large leather-clad male.

She gave the rider one look over before shrugging and returning to whatever she was doing previously. While he was loud, he wasn't doing any harm to anyone else, he was doing what he wanted so she forgot about it and carried on.

Of course, that would come back and hit her later as not even a week later, Pandora found herself standing in front of the same biker and some pretty blonde beside him. She knew she'd seen the man before but hadn't placed it until later that night while she was so certain that there was something about the stunning woman on his arm that it left her pondering and, unfortunately staring up at her confused.

That had caught their attention as the attractive, in the sort of bad boy greaser and pink lady kind of way, stared down to look at her, "Something you need kid?" The dark haired, large muscled, narrowed brows, but cocky faced man asked in a deep voice.

Pandora tilted her head, feeling her lips pull upwards sideways as she shrugged, "Not really."

The man shifted his sunglasses off, she thought she caught a glimpse of fire beneath them, as he looked at the woman beside him who had devolved into amused giggles and an odd knowing smile as if she could read exactly who or what Pandora was, how odd.

"Don't be mean love, this one's going to be a keeper you know," the man coughed looking between the woman and herself in a shocked manner before covering it up with an eye roll, "Yeah sure, I'll believe that when daddy dearest stops cheating on mom."

The woman raised her brows with a toothy smile, stretching out her cherry colored lips as her teeth dazzled, "Hmm but what if mom cheats on him too," she cupped the man's face, "with the same person?"

Now that had left Pandora oddly uncomfortable, opting that the best course of action was to get out of there, for once, slowly trying to shuffle her way away only to be stopped when she heard the exchange of words between the couple.

"_-a child Dite, she's a fucking child." _

"_Like that hasn't stopped you, or any of us for that matter…..sides not like we can do anything just yet…"_

"_-prophecy, huh?...of course fuck Apollo"_

"_Mm, I'd love to see that."_

"_Babe, I love you but like Hades balls will I ever fuck that man I-"_

Pandora got out of there before she could catch anything else said, what she didn't realize though, was that neither had been speaking English, in fact, the oddly inhuman like couple were speaking an ancient language that almost no one on the planet still spoke, weird.

* * *

**Notes:**

Grand Theft Auto IV- Released 2008

Call of Duty: World at War - Released 2008

God Of War: Chains of Olympus - Released 2008 (aka the one Kratos kills the Greek Gods)

There are many, many many, stories in which the Gods had intercourse with underage people (generally young boys sooo that's what I was referencing, of course in my head as times changed, so did the gods perspective on such habits too)

Also, Ancient Greek isn't actually a dead language as I believe there is an isolated Island near Italy who speak it but not 100% sure (and demi-gods/gods do in this so like it's not dead here?)

* * *

**A/N**: Alright that's a wrap on chapter 2. Promise more gods will be making their appearances soon, just adding character stuff rn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary****:** She supposed it made sense. Seeing as how there were so many people she had met with Greek Mythological names. In hindsight, fate had really been smacking her face with it. A story in which a girl befriends some gods and half-bloods.

* * *

.

_Well, shit shit shit fuck why the gods fuck!_

Percy repeated over and over again in his head. For the past week, all he could think while on this forsaken quest. Every time they did anything, went anywhere, there was some monster always lurking around trying to kill them. And if there was no monster there was some sort of god or trap awaiting them.

First the furries, then Medusa, then the cops and normal mortals. After that the stupid Chimera and Enchilada? Anteater? Chinchilla? And the shitty ark, then there was Ares the god of 'I will-kill-you' and the Lotus Casino (he really wished he kept one of those credit cards) and of course there were those kids and the waterbed mart.

And now he, Annabeth, and Grover were descending into hell. The Underworld he meant, they were going into the land o the dead and were probably going to die. What a great summer vacation he thought dryly to himself when the sound of music hit his ears.

He and Annabeth exchanged a look as they turned towards Grover who was shaking a bit, mumbling the lyrics to 'Highway to Hell'.

"Grover," he asked coming closer to his friend, "You good man?"

"Sorry, I-I'm just a bit nervous that's all," he replied going back to mumbling the lines as Annabeth shrugged but she too wasn't usual confident self. Percy only nodded his head, thinking that he much rather have preferred Hillary Duff at the moment.

* * *

Pandora found herself flipping through the tv channels only to stop by a breaking news worldwide manhunt. At first, she shrugged it off only for when the picture beside the news anchor changed did she freeze, eyes gluing them to the television with raised brows.

"_And we're back to bring you more updates regarding the bizarre and mysterious Jackson case. Earlier today, three kids one of which was the adolescent Perseus Jackson who has been missing since early June has turned up on the West coast, and looks like he is having some sort of fight with a gun-wielding maniac on the beach while what appears to be his friends, two other kids are being held, hostage"_

The camera changed to overhead live footage of the beaches where she could spot the messy black hair of her friend, wielding a glinting bronze sword and saying something the microphones weren't quite picking up. Her gaze shifted upwards to the dining room wall, seeing if that sword had been one of her father's collection but found nothing missing as she frowned, wondering where he could've gotten it from but had quickly forgotten when the camera shifter above the man he was fighting.

Her eyes widened when she saw the same leather jacket wearing, motorcycle, dark-haired muscled man she had run into a couple of years prior, well only this time he wore a darkly covered helm. Either way, Pandora could only stare at the unfolding battle. It was all too odd for her, seeing the two fighting one another using swords, though for some reason the cops and news anchors kept saying they were using guns, how odd.

The entire thing continued to unfold as she went to go grab a bag of chips as she watched the screen, a bit more entertained than she probably should've been. The only thing she could say when Percy stood victorious after several cop cars exploded and many screams later, Pandora tilted her head, "Huh, guess that's where he's been all this time, wonder if he met my friends."

* * *

On the worrying plane ride back to New York, careful not to shake too much and draw attention, but enough to hopefully get enough sympathy points that Zeus took pity on them and let them fly in peace, Percy was trapped on a six-hour flight with the memories he had made along the quest.

Upon the three hour mark, his mind, after plotting to somehow retrieve his mother but without much luck, he found his mind wandering to his friends back home, Pandora.

He had to admit, at this point, she wasn't too weird anymore. Given he had gotten a prophecy from a dead woman, met water spirits, fought a woman and her dog, and had met the literal king of the Underworld, Percy was starting to find her the most normal thing in his life. Except, even that wasn't as normal as he would've thought once he began thinking.

Her words, the things she would say, the hidden meanings to the simplest or smallest of facts that would be the biggest deal, later on, those were the things that were sticking to him at that moment, causing him to reevaluate everything he knew about her.

He wouldn't have thought any differently of the things she had said but now? Given what he knew about the gods and half-bloods. How so many of the remarks she had made over the past five years all seemingly had come back just on his quest alone, Percy had to wonder.

It had started when he was nine, the first time he could recall what she had said was odd. How he had been crying over losing one of his toys and in a way to comfort him, she told Percy that he may lose many more things in the future but that 'even if you can't save what means the most, you'll always get it back." He didn't know what it meant att he time, but now? With the prophecy he had received, was her words meaning something more?

Or how she had told him that he was born to be a hero. Had that just been something she told all her friends or could she have known something more? Pandora had told him that his father was alive, he didn't believe her at the tie yet it turned out she was right.

Then there was that time in the park, where she told him that he should be careful at waterparks or else he could die on live tv. That zebras were a type of horse or that trees had ears and could be human. Or when she nonchalantly told him how he was technically a prince. And even more recently, just a few weeks ago, yet feeling like a lifetime before, when they had played God of War, how she told him about her friends or that if you defeated a god would you then become said, god? He hadn't questioned it at the time, brushing it off but now? What was he to think?

Everything she had said over the years was put into question. Was when she told him that pigs would fly one day happen? Or that he shouldn't attempt holding the sky one day and that the dead never stay dead. Then again, she had quoted that last thing for a book but still, how could he know what was important and what wasn't?

Percy still was too new to this whole 'god' and 'half-blood' thing so he couldn't be positive if she was even in on the greek thing. She wasn't the oracle of Delphi (hopefully) but was she something like that? Was that even possible? It was something he'd have to ask Annabeth when she woke up.

She couldn't be just a normal mortal, she had been there for several of his 'unexplainable but now super explainable things' that had happened to him. And he knew she had seen them too. Which meant, like his mom as Annabeth told him, she was clear-sighted. But there had to be more right?

Pandora's father was always too worried, scared that something would come to take him or his daughter. He had an entire wall of weapons for gods sake, he had even taught Percy how to hold a sword when they first met. Her dad had to be a half-blood, so then what was Pandora? Could she also be a half-blood? Would two half-bloods that had a kid make another half-blood or was there something else he didn't know?

Like what it-

That was it he thought, eyes snapping as he stared out the airplane window, to the epiphany. The information was all there before him as he couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped his lips, causing Grover beside him to glance at him.

Pandora wasn't just some clear-sighted mortal. No, she was more than that, she was just like him. And funnily enough, she had absolutely no idea, probably, maybe, _actually-_

* * *

Percy was returning to New York that day.

And Pandora was just waiting for him to return. But after a little while, playing a few video games that were just too dull without him, she had decided to go walk around the city for a little while.

"So-" A voice caught her attention as she turned towards its owner. A tall and tanned blonde with a confident demeanor and sideways smile found her, "would the pretty lady tell me her name over a bite to eat?"

She turned her head behind her, checking to see if he had meant her, which he did, as Pandora raised her brow and rolled her eyes, "I think I'm a little too young for a person like you," she told the smiling and charming blonde who kept his clear deep eyes solely on her, "Well you're not that wrong about that. I am a bit older than you for the moment."

She tried to bypass him, making a move to step around him, only for him to cut her off, moving over her and blocking her path looming over her like the blinding sun as she felt his hand around her arm pulling her close.

His other hand traced over to her face, his thumb gliding itself over her bottom lip as he forced her head to look straight up at him, their eyes boring straight into each other. Pandora could do nothing as she found herself lost in his, his face was so young and full of life but his eyes, the beautiful orbs that could draw anyone in were filled with such sadness and regret that was locked behind a facade, "You're not so normal are you?" he said, the words echoing through her asking to no one, "You know things don't you, but you're not meant to Delphi."

She didn't even realize her own hand finding itself on his, placing feathery traces along his chin as she stood on her tip toes to reach his temple, brushing the loose blonde locks from his eyes as his eyes closed leaning into her touch as she exhaled, her hot breath tickling his finger as a deep sound rumbled from his chest.

"Your eyes," she began searching his face, "They're so sad, why is that?"

The man, who she didn't even know what his name was jolted backward slightly, as her fingers slipped from his face as he drew her body closer to his own with such strength and ferocity she was so certain she was going to lose her balance as his body completely encompassed her own. She could feel everything, the muscles beneath his clothes, the vibrating from his skin and the raw heavy emotion that littered his entire being felt as though he was trying to drown her out as she whimpered slightly.

The fingers that were around her arm, the hand still on her shin moved o the sides of her face as she could feel his very being on the tip of her tongue, breaking through her opened lips, "Who are you?" he asked her confused yet something darker hid beneath it, "What. Are. You?"

She tried shaking her head, eyes never leaving his as she saw some sort of dark abyss grow within him, "My name is Pandora, and I'm alive."

And just as fierce and strong as the emotions had been only seconds ago, his entire being shifted backward, brows furrowed as he slid sideways only staring at her in disbelief and confusion, "You're not her though-you can't be I-I" and before anything else could be said or exchanged the man who was warm like the sun and dazzled like the sky, left Pandora feeling an emotion she never thought she'd felt was gone, disappearing just as quickly as he appeared, leaving her alone and wondering:

_What the fuck was that?_

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Ahh look at that we got the first official move on Pandora as well as Percy figuring out that she's a half-blood, or at least her father is. I love me Apollo, like a lot, and while he is not described as 'dark' in the books, he like all the gods had dark sides, especially him with many of his lovers. Not to worry, none of the heavy sexual stuff will be happening until she's at least 16, probably 4-5 more chapters from now, as I need to build up the relationships.

Also, we're slowly unraveling Pandora's quirkiness, kind of. Is she a half-blood? Is she a seer? Is she a reincarnation? Was she blessed? Or maybe she just says things that people take too seriously?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**: She supposed it made sense. Seeing as how there were so many people she had met with Greek Mythological names. In hindsight, fate had really been smacking her face with it. A story in which a girl befriends some gods and half-bloods.

* * *

"Hey," Percy told her through the message, "I uh- have something to do right now. At camp, there's a problem so I wouldn't be back much this summer."

She tilted her head as she looked up from her book, "Oh okay, that's alright Percy, you go have fun okay then?"

He rubbed the back of his head giving her a weak smile, "Yeah, I'm really sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back."

Pandora rolled her eyes smiling, "I'm sure you will just like you did last year?" He winced recalling his not so stellar ambush of his friend barraging her with fairly odd questions about gods and monsters. Her father had actually heard this, taken the boy out of the room for a solid 10 minutes and then came back pretending nothing happened.

Was it weird? Yeah just a bit, but it wasn't anything odder then the things that had happened before and so brushed it aside into the 'unneeded info' folder. "That wasn't the coolest thing I've done, your dad almost ripped my ear off from it, I can still feel the pain," She shook her head laughing, "Mm, that's what you get for messing with him. Anyways, I'll see you whenever you get back from your little illegal 'quest'."

"Totally and-" he blinked, "Wait how'd you know that I was going-"

"Oh look at the time, it's almost 5 pm gotta go to bed Percy, bye!" She replied fairly quickly, shutting off his call of 'wait' as his face disappeared from view in a puff of mist. Checking to see how much sunlight was still out, Pandora closed her book and gathered her shoes and coat, opting to take to the roofs and see if one of her friends would be willing to show up.

* * *

"Wait wait wait!" Annabeth commanded shaking her head in annoyance, "You're telling me, that you're friend, who is a clear-sighted mortal-"

"Well, she isn't really. Her dad's a half-blood and her mother was too I think, and I'm pretty sure her grandmother was also-"

"-don't interrupt me Seaweed brain. So your friend who may or may not be a half-blood says things that have happened in the future and not just that but you also Iris Messaged her despite not knowing if she knew of her parentage?!"

"You see about that, she didn't really seem to notice, or care? She didn't even seem shocked by it like she's seen it before. And it's not like we can actually use phones and I couldn't contact her about-"

Annabeth smacked him as he stumbled back, "What was that for?!" he responded nursing his arm in confusion, "You're such a kelp head you know that? Urgh, I can't believe what a stupid thing you did, think for a moment, Percy."

"About?"

She threw her hands up in the air, "When a half-blood knows they're half-blood, their scent changes, therefore-" she clapped her hands together and pointed with them giving him a look, "...therefore monsters can smell her and then come to kill her you mean?" He stated as his eyes widened by the realization, smacking himself in the forehead, "At least you didn't have to spell it all out for you."

Percy shook his head letting out a groan, "I just fucked up didn't I?" she only nodded as he smacked his forehead again.

* * *

"It's a lovely night isn't it Pandora?"

She turned to her friend giving him a smile before she laid her head against his shoulder as the pair sat on her apartment rooftop, dangling over the ledge as they watched the people below, "Sure is E," she replied as she nuzzled her head closer towards his chest hearing his heartbeat echo in his ribcage, "I wasn't sure you would make it tonight. You seem to be really busy lately."

Her friend hummed, "I have been," he shifted his weight in order to drag her more into his arms, careful not to tip either of them over the edge, not like he cared much if they fell, not like either would die if that happened, "Moms been going crazy lately, apparently she's gotten some new favorites she's playing matchmaker with. Some boy hero has caught her attention at the moment as well as this girl who seems to be driving her both insane yet also making her far too excited, given how old she is."

He laughed shaking her head as she raised her brow, "Huh, sounds like she should take a break then. No one's love life is worth going crazy about, especially someone else's." To his credit, he didn't bellow out the laugh that tried bursting free, but he also couldn't help the slight wheezing that escaped either, "Well the boy is going to be very important in the future, a sure heart breaker if you ask me, my mom loves those. And the girl uh-"

He paused looking down at the girl in his arms, her eyes focused on the New York city-scape rather than himself, "-the girl is fairly unique. In fact, everyone in my family is invested with her, most of them don't even realize it yet. My mom knows, of course, so does my dad and one of my uncles, the one with the car I told you about, but everyone else seems obvious to it. It's going to be hilarious in a few years when they all find out who she is."

She twisted in his arms, gazing up into his worldly eyes as she smiled, "So, does that mean you're invested with her too? And are you talking about the one you dated or?" Pandora asked him innocently as he winked, "Are you jealous perhaps? That some other woman may have my heart? And no that was my other uncle."

Flicking his forehead as she laughed loudly, the sounds ringing in his ears like bells as she pushed herself off him, sitting up perpendicular from him, "Not at all E, but I'm sure your girlfriend would be."

He frowned for a moment, almost forgetting about the woman he left at home but quickly replaced it with a sneaky smile, "Why she doesn't mind at all, in fact, she would love to meet this girl too," he pushed up against her, placing his forehead against her neck as he breathed against her clavicle.

She gasped, an audible almost slight noise escaped her parted mouth as she tried gazing down at him only to find that he had placed her directly between her legs, locking his arms around the back of her neck and other on her thigh, capturing her beneath him, "Your girlfriend must truly love you to let you sleep with other women."

His lips grazed the nook of her neck as she jolted from the sensation, "Nah, she loves watching, man or woman but-" he tightened the hand on her thigh, edging it closer to the inside, running his thumb closer upwards as he could just feel the emotions roll off her, intoxicating him with the sensation, "-what she loves the most is joining in."

Before he could drag his fingers closer to the plush growing wet spot between her legs, her fingers stopped his own, pulling his hand away from her as she forced herself away, closing her legs, "Then you are both very lucky to have one another, but it's getting late and I'm sure you have a busy day tomorrow and I've got things to do" she told him as he watched Pandora get up and leave him there, although he took a bit of sick pleasure in the reluctance of her actions.

"Next week?" he called out to her just before she reached the fire escape. She turned back to face him, her dark eyes becoming locked with the moonlight that watched what they had just done, the light highlighting her pupils like crystals, she gave him her famous head tilt, "I'll see you then."

Even though she had left him there, on the roof alone and wanting, he found the whole thing hilarious. His mother had been right about her and he knew that once the whole 'Great Prophecy' fiasco was done with, Olympus will cause their own raizing, fighting over her. She was still too young, yet he was far too drawn to her already, if his hard-on was anything to go by, he couldn't wait to see the discord the gods will throw themselves into when the time came.

Both he and his mother will let it happen, of course, they weren't ones to mess with fate nor love tales, but that didn't mean either wouldn't let her go just like that. If anything, he planned on being her first in the end. It was only fitting, being the god of desire, that he should be the one to take her.

.

.

* * *

**Notes**:

In the book, it's noted that if you know your a half-blood, monsters will know too, therefore it's better to remain ignorant rather then risk death. That is why Annabeth was berating Percy for how he could've slipped up and potentially letting his friend be in danger.

Eros's father is generally considered to be Ares son although it depends on the variation of Aphrodite/age of Eros/Cupid in the case of this fic, Aphrodite is his mom and Ares will be referred to his father (but left ambiguous). Although I will still pay homage to the idea that he is a primordial god.

Eros is also the patron for homosexual love/desire too, and had once had a fling with Hermes I believe? So I referenced it

Psyche/Eros's wife- he's married, all the gods are married (except for the ones who took oaths/Apollo/Ares) but Pandora only knows his wife as his girlfriend as he has taken the form of a teenager which is why Psyche is referred to as 'girlfriend'.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 4 done yeet and Pandora still doesn't know about half-bloods, or at least not acknowledging, we'll see how long that'll last. Oh and this is my interpretation of Eros (not cupid) which will become a common thing going ahead in the future aka I'll be going in depth with some of the gods .


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**: She supposed it made sense. Seeing as how there were so many people she had met with Greek Mythological names. In hindsight, fate had really been smacking her face with it. A story in which a girl befriends some gods and half-bloods.

* * *

.

"So."

"So?"

"What do you think?"

She looked around. Kids of all ages were running about her, dressed in orange shirts and summer clothes while weapons of all variety were strapped to them. Some wore armor while others had flowers braided in their hair like strands of magic. There were several large buildings, an open amphitheater of sorts, a podium dining area, a building with metal works around it and there was even a large hearth place in its core, where she noticed a young girl stroking the flames.

"Cool," Pandora said taking it in. Turning on her heel to face her friend she shrugged, "I can see why you like it here, anyways you and everyone else ready to go?"

He stared at her jaw dropped, "That's all?! Pandora, don't you notice anything weird at all?" Percy pointed at everyone around them, "What about those swords? That's not that normal!"

"My dad has a twenty-eight piece collection Percy," she responded as she pulled back the flap on her skirt, revealing her tied weapon on her thigh, "Dad says you should always be prepared so" as she gestured to it while he blushed.

"Okay well, what about the bows and arrows?"

"Ehh, I'm not good with those so I can't say anything."

He shook his head unbelieving what was happening, "Look over there, the stables! There are horses with wings Pandora, with wings!"

She tilted her head with a lopsided grin, "So you're saying you guys added prosthetics to the horses? Kind of weird yeah, but cool."

"I can't believe this right now, gods help me," Percy groaned pleading up at the sky which remained blissful and almost in a defying way, "It's right here, right in front of her and yet how does she not see anything?" he mumbled under his breath shaking his head as Pandora ignored his grumbles, taking more time to look around the place.

"Hey Percy," she asked while her eyes stared off down the hill, "What are those cabins?"

He perked up, following her gaze, "Those are where we all stay, they go based off the gods."

"Oh," She almost took a step forward, "Greek I'm guessing, or Roman perhaps? Certainly not Norse then," she said to herself, "Kind of like each camper has a patron god or goddess, that's pretty neat."

"Yeah, it's kinda like that," except that's actually our parent's cabin Percy thought to himself, "Would you like to see mine then? It's Poseidon's."

She shrugged before checking her watch, "Sure, you're friends don't seem to be ready yet I guess, why, not like I had many plans today besides picking you all up."

The two made their way through the rest of the camp, avoiding and dodging the stray projectiles that somehow found their way in the air while Pandora took it all in as Percy explained everything that was happening around her.

They came to a stop when they approached a gray stone building, single floor, with large windows and canopies hanging from it's outside. It was a beautiful cabin, or more like a mini-mansion if you asked her, with coral reefs in the wall with embedded seashells while it's front faced out onto the water, the waves glistening from its windows. It was certainly fit for a god.

"You like it?" Pandora nodded almost immediately, awing at the sight of the place, "This is a cabin you say? Looks more like an underwater palace to me."

"Yeah, my dad really likes going overboard," Percy told her, opening the shell lined doors revealing the white and coral styled interior, "It's supposed to make you feel at home."

She gave him a look, a smile tugging at her lips, "Your dad Percy?"

The boy's eyes widened, realizing what he said, face flushing as he looked away, "I meant that uh-"

"It's okay Percy, no need to explain to me," she put her hand on his shoulder, already being an inch or so shorter than him despite being older, "Besides you and your dad will be getting to know each other very well in the future."

She paused, looking out to the water, eyes faintly distant, "Just be careful when you go into his property, it may not always recognize you," she told him before shaking her head and taking off to look around more.

Percy has left there once again, taking note of her words, filing it away as 'information Pandora gives me for later' as he went to follow her, "More of your little prophecies?" he asked slightly jokingly yet it didn't quite reach his eyes he knew.

"I have no idea what you mean, it's merely intuition," she responded casually, dismissing him and his question once more, but he was truthfully used to it by now. "Whatever you say Dora I-"

"Dora?" She questioned giving him the same look he'd give her when she called him Perseus as he coughed, "Uh I mean Pandora." Said girl crossed her arms as he gulped eyes wandering to the closest escape door, which was the front one, both she and Annabeth were scary when they got mad, especially at him.

"Hey Seaweed," a new voice interrupted the pair, ahead of dark hair and freckles popped in from the open cabin window, "If you two are done talking, we best get a move on. Don't want to be out when it's night."

Percy let out a sigh of relief, "Pinecone head," he called out, pulling Pandora towards the daughter of Zeus, "This is my friend, Pandora," he gestured to the girl, "and this is Thalia."

The two girls looked at one another for a moment before they broke out in bright smiles, "Known the seaweed brain a long time then?"

"Eh, he stuck on to me like a starfish, haven't been able to lose him since." The two burst out in laughter at his expense as he shook his head. Great, he thought, there's two of them.

"Well the G man and Annie are waiting by my tree," Thalia said once the pair had calmed down, "I'm sure our driver doesn't want to spend all day and night here at daycare."

He rolled his eyes but nodded as he and Pandora exited his cabin while he locked up for the next few days. The two girls walked in front of him, talking about this and that, and from the looks of it, we're enjoying being with one another, which both made Percy happy but also slightly scared.

"-house, and over there is the stables where the-" Thalia's voice stopped as the pair of girls halted, Pandora gazing up towards the Big House with a confused look on her face.

"Is something wrong Pandora?" Percy asked while Thalia gave him a look, the two watching the brunette.

After a moment or two she opened her mouth, "Is there something up there?" She asked, whether or not it was directed at them Percy nodded, "Yeah there's something up there."

He noted that just like the others, she referred to what was up there as a thing, an entity, and not a person. He really had to wonder.

She took a step forward hesitantly and maybe even unknowingly. However, she stumbled backward just as quickly, her confusion morphing into one of fear as she gazed at the attic window. It was almost as if the wood from the house had somehow burned her, the way she was acting.

Neither he nor Thalia nor how to respond as they both simultaneously came up beside her, as she turned back to face them. Her pale colored eyes were closed and her lips faintly moving as she opened them looking up at himself. And then she smiled, "Anyways, good to. You guys have a creepy haunted place in your camp, odd but nice." With that, she continued walking leaving them both shocked in their places.

* * *

By the time they, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia made it to his mother's place it had already become well into the afternoon, around three-fifteen.

They had run into some traffic along the way, although Pandora had somehow managed to avoid most of it with her 'driving karma' or something along those lines. It was something she had begun saying ever since she had gotten her permit, which technically she shouldn't have been driving unsupervised or you know, with others in the car but it wasn't like anyone would report her to the police.

"Percy!" his mom called out from the kitchen as he opened the door, "You're home! I was almost done with the cake, please come in everyone," she said, bringing him into a close hug as he smiled widely.

Grover smiled when his mom came to hug his best friend too, "It's good to see you on better circumstances, Ms. Jackson."

"You can just call me Sally Grover, or Ms. J if you'd like, no need for formalities," his mother said with a small laugh. She turned to his other two friends, both looking out of place and slightly uncomfortable as he frowned, "You must be Annabeth and Thalia, Percy's told me a bit about you both," Annabeth fidgeted, "I welcome you into my house if you ever need anything just ask."

"Ah, thank you, Ms. J," Annabeth finally said, looking like a fish out of water while Thalia gave her a weak smile but returned the thanks.

"Hey Sally you don't mind if I drop in do you?" Pandora asked, tapping on the open window that led to the apartment balcony. She grinned widely as is mother sighed but smiled while he also smiled in turn, "You didn't jump on the roofs again did you Pandora? You know your dad's going to be upset if he finds out."

His brunette friend hopped through the window with ease, her necklace jingling like bells as she did so, "Keyword is if he finds out," his mom shook her head at the response but looked amused nonetheless.

"Well the food is almost done, you kids go in the living room alright?" She added before turning back into the kitchen as everyone else, minus Pandora, followed him into the living room.

Once they were all seated, Thalia and Annabeth still looking the most out of place, as if scared they were going to break anything they touched while Pandora lounged on the armrest as if she owned the place, which by now she sort of did. Grover took a seat beside himself as he had already begun munching on the cans his mom had left out just for him with a content smile.

There was an awkward silence in the room before Pandora jolted up and swerved towards him, rummaging in her coat pocket, "Oh before I forget!" she said pulling out a blue wrapped up box, "Your birthday gift Perce."

"You didn't have to get me anything," he told her, accepting the box, "You already drove us all the way from camp, that was a gift already," he added when she refused to take the box back.

"It's rude not to accept a gift Seaweed brain," she told him as he gasped while the other three in the room snickered, some (Thalia) more than others.

"Et tu Pandora," he cried out, drapping a hand over his forehead as everyone laughed. Said girl rolled her eyes, "C'mon open it before I leave alright? I'm meeting someone soon," she told him bouncing her leg excitedly.

"Here I thought you came for my mom's cooking."

"Oh that too," she raised her voice, "Hey Sally, mind if I snag a goody bag before I go?"

"Already made one for you sweetie," his mom answered back as she grinned ear to ear. His mom's cooking really was the best out there.

Percy shook his head to his friends antic as he began to pull the wrapping paper off the box. Inside of it was a gold crusted ring with a bright sea-green shell in its center. Taking it carefully from the box he inspected it closer, the sunlight from outside hitting the inside in such a way it almost appeared to be glowing from the inside out.

"It's beautiful," he said finally, taking it in as she let out a happy sigh. "Glad you like it Perce," she told him as he placed it on his index finger, "It's a bronze ring that I thought would suit you. It matches your eyes perfectly," she added as while Grover agreed, looking into his eyes and back at the shell.

"Thank you." He told her as she patted him on the back. "Of course," was her response before she looked down at her watch as she started making a beeline to the kitchen, "I've got to go," she called out, "It was great meeting you three," she said to his friends who waved and nodded back. "And I hope you have a great birthday party Percy, you deserve it after this crazy summer I think," she said towards himself.

Pandora propped the window open again as she prepared to jump over to the opposing sides fire escape, taking her bag of food under her arm, "Oh if you guys need a ride back to camp, I can do it tomorrow if you'd like just call me." She turned to jump before turning back one last time.

"Before I forget," her eyes staring straight at Percy, "My dad said that ring's special, kind of like my necklace," he looked down at the pomergrante one around her neck, the one she never took off, "Something something tragic background, something-something death, and something magic protection sea thing," she shrugged, "I dunno man, you know how my dad is, a bit weird if you ask me. Said don't use in the house, whatever that means." And with that, she disappeared up the opposite sides fire escape.

There was a pause around the room as no one said anything, looking between where Pandora once was and the ring now firmly grasped around his finger. Thalia was the first to say anything, opening her mouth, "Well she is not normal," she then let out a loud laugh, "She is so not just a clear-sighted mortal."

* * *

Pandora waited in one of the various parks near her family's apartment, waiting for the person who was, as she checked her watch, four minutes late.

She sighed as they had never been late but then again, there was a first time for everything. Another ten minutes ailed by as she found herself occupied, watching the cars go by and the sun softly set to her side.

"Waiting for someone?"

She turned her heads, looking up at the person who was standing a foot away from her, a drink in hand and headphones around his neck. His shoes, Nike styled with wings had caught her attention first, almost looking as though they were flapping on their own but she dismissed the thought as being the wind, despite being windless that day.

"I was but it seems they decided to ditch me," she responded truthfully as the man gave her sympathetic look.

"That blows," he told her while she moved her stuff allowing him to sit beside her, "Leaving a pretty girl like you, that man must be a fool."

She raised a brow, "You said it was a man?" he blushed as she shook her head, "I'm just messing with you," she told him apologetically. "Sorry, I'm just in a foul mood, I shouldn't take it out on a stranger."

"No no, I shouldn't have intruded on you," he told her truthfully, looking at her, "You just looked really down, and well," he gave her a smile that made her stomach flutter and hands sweat, "I couldn't just pass a wonder like you."

Pandora, despite her growing 'use to ness' of being flirted with, given her growing friendships within the last few years she still found herself flushed by his words, especially matched with his bright blue eyes. "You are quite a mischievous flirt," she teased as he beamed, "Yet I don't even know your name."

The man paused a moment leaning back against the public bench, "You can call me Hermes," he stuck out his hand as she took it. His hand was large and calloused, yet soft to the touch, he seemed much older than his young appearance as his eyes, the windows to the soul some called it, caught her own.

She had met many before him, men and women who had eyes so familiar to his, old and wise, ancient and deadly, ones filled with fire and ice, while others were filled with loneliness and sadness. But each and everyone was far older than her own.

Then again, how could she judge them? They were as they were.

"Hermes?" she questioned, "Like the JoJo character?"

The man to his credit laughed genuinely, drawing the attention of a few others in the area, "Haha something like that sure!" he covered his mouth with his coffee cup, "That's not a response I've gotten before."

Pandora felt her lips tug again, she really found herself smiling far too much that day, "Oh really? I'm glad I'm unique enough then."

"You certainly seem to be," he told her as he sipped his drink. "Let me ask you though," he began again as her attention was now fully on the being, "What is your name?"

"It seems you are not the other one with a Greek name," she told him as he raised a brow, "Pandora."

There was a moment of confusion and almost a pulling of a frown on his face before it disappeared completely as he gave her a less than pure smile, "I see," his eyes looked her over now with a new light. It was as if he was just to find her soul, staring at her as if trying to read her past and future all in one, as well as some sort of vague recognition to her being like a past memory.

She was beginning to think her meeting strange looking, godly attractive, and ancient eyed people really should stop.

"Your parents enjoy Greek Mythology then?"

"My dad's guilty pleasure, always told me stories of heroes and gods when I was young," she tilted her head, "But I think it's also part of my family tradition."

"Really?" he questioned, the intriguing dripping off his voice as he leaned in just a bit closer, his bare knee brushing against her thigh, as she shivered from the touch.

"Yep," she continued, popping the 'p' trying to distract the feelings growing inside her, truthfully not interested in another odd and slightly sexual confrontation with a stranger, given how bizarre the last one had gone.

"My dad's name is Icarus, my moms was Danea," she began, listing off her small, and quite a dead family tree, "my grandmother was Medea and grandfather on my mother's side was Pandion."

He shook his head, "What about your other grandparents? Did they have similar names as well?" Pandora shook her head, "Not sure," thinking back to when she too had asked her grandmother years ago, "No, I don't know. They weren't in my life, they just disappeared I guess."

"How sad," he commented as she shrugged, head tilting with a smile, "Funnily enough, my grandmother before she died, told me that I was a descendant of the gods." She paid no attention to the furrow that dug into his brows or the clenching of his jaw as she added, "Something that involved the God of Death, Thanatos I believe, and some bet."

And with that another quietness fell on the two as she found herself encompassed with memories, while the being who called himself Hermes just watched her, staring at her like a hawk.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notes**:

Hermes- In Jojo pt. 6 Stone Ocean there's a character called ''Ermes' or 'Hermes' with some translations.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehehe soon I'll reveal Pandora's family tree, but it'll be a little while (probably chapter 10 I think?)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary**: She supposed it made sense. Seeing as how there were so many people she had met with Greek Mythological names. In hindsight, fate had really been smacking her face with it. A story in which a girl befriends some gods and half-bloods.

* * *

The conversation started out like any other. Yet this time it was different than the others.

"Hey," he started off eyes looking over to her, "Do you want to go somewhere else tonight?"

She hadn't thought it as odd. Why would she? While they never went anywhere besides the apartment roofs, Pandora hadn't registered it as suspicious so in response, she told him, "Sure why not, isn't like anything will be happening tonight."

She didn't notice the sideways look of relief he directed her way. Nor did she note his looming presence around her that evening, more so than usual.

_(She really should've guessed something was up)_

They had climbed down the fire escape and although she had wanted to leave a note for her dad, just in case he decided to barge into her room that evening, E told her it would be fine.

In a decision she would regret, she followed his advice.

Deciding not to leave a note or tell her father where she was going or how long she would be out for. In E's opinion, her father had no idea who her friends were, and would most likely not take to well to know that his daughter had been sneaking out for the last three years to met strangers.

And so the two passed by her bedroom and the living room without as much of a glance, the sounds from the television could be heard, mixing with the noises from the cars below. The shining glint from her father's prideful collection of weapons on the wall drew her eyes, but E distracted her, placing a warm arm around her shoulder, drawing her back to him.

The warm charismatic smile he often had that played on his face was on full show that night, easing her mind and making Pandora forget her dad, her life, and everything that wasn't just the two of them.

On their outing, the first place they went to was the Metropolitan Museum of Art. They didn't stay long though, passing through the galleries at a fast-paced speed. Pandora didn't mention or perhaps hadn't even noticed the lack of people around the place, if she had, she would've seen that they were the only two who were there.

Their next place was walking around Times Square, walking hand in hand. The city lights had illuminated the sky in hazy oranges and pinks as the pair walked around having not a care in the world. Pandora also didn't question how the two were able to get from one place to the next so quickly, almost in a blink of an eye.

They wandered over to the Charging Bull statue, took several blurry shots on one another's phone before proceeding, rather quickly, to Central Park. There the two kept up with their conversations, talking about everything and anything they hadn't discussed on previous nights.

If she hadn't had been so wrapped up in talking, she might've noticed a familiar looking couple glancing over towards them. One who was wearing a leather jacket and dark shades despite it being night and the inhuman beauty on his arm, wrapped in a pink shawl that glimmered like sea foam.

And maybe if it weren't for the food that E had bought for her, Pandora stuffing it in her face, she would've seen a certain winged sneaker wearing man whose hands were clutching another, passing them by on the street. Or at least the pair would've if E hadn't dragged her to the other side to show her something.

If it weren't for passing by the Dance Dance Revolution competition, eyes gazing interestingly at the group who were playing, Pandora may have noticed the sad-eyed blonde she had encountered two years prior. Sitting at a red light, his bright red Camaro glistening like sunlight while a group of beautiful women sat beside him. The group had blasted music so loud it shook the streets, but for her, she hadn't even turned to look.

There were a few other places they went that night. And throughout it all, Pandora remained completely unaware to the wandering eyes and curious looks thrown in her direction. She barely registered the tighter grip on her hand by E when they passed by a tall stormy grey-eyed man who exuded an almost godly aura and the woman next to him who seemed to be a queen.

It wasn't until the early morning hours did they return from their adventures. The pair having had gone through the back ways, twisting and turning through the alleys, up and down the fire escapes, and running along the rooftops. The entire night seemed like a hazy dream, she felt that nothing could ruin it.

Until something did.

Standing outside on the fire escape Pandora in E's arms, the latter refusing to let her go.

"Don't." He told her, gripping her waist as if it were a life preserver. His eyes were scrunched in an almost submissive way as he seemed to silently plead for her to stay with him there just a little bit longer.

But either she didn't notice or perhaps she didn't care, having shaken her head in refusal, "I have to go E, it's almost morning," she tried to twist out from his hands only to be ripped back into place, "What's going on?" She asked him curiously and confused, "You'll see me next week, why are you acting like you'll never see me again?"

His eyes were closed as a deep almost inhuman groan released from his throat. It was then, the first time since she had met E that he had not only shocked her but sent fear crawling through her being. She wanted nothing more but to flee from his arms as she tried once more to get free.

"Please don't-" He tried to reason, mumbling various things under his breath before his eyes caught sight of hers. Seeing the fear illuminated in her pupils, he knew there was nothing he could say. Slowly and reluctantly, he released his hands, redness already appearing beneath her skin, as he turned away dropping his head. He surrendered.

Unconsciously, her hand reached out to him, wanting to know what was going on, to comfort, and help him, even taking a small step forward. But something stopped her, a voice in her head saying that she'll see him later and that she should go to back home.

She never listened to her conscious, but this time, the only time she could remember, she listened to it.

Pulling up the window and removing the screen, she carefully and quietly tucked herself back inside the apartment. Her eyes lingered to where E had been only moments ago, the spot now bare an empty of her friend. She shook her head as she turned around to go towards her room. All she could do was wonder why he had done what he did.

But then again, he had his reasons, and maybe he was merely tired or hungry; perhaps he was feeling sick or something was happening back at home, and maybe things would go back to normal by next week.

Or at least those were the thoughts that had occupied her mind up until the very moment where she saw nothing but red.

And then all Pandora could do was scream.

Her voice, ripped through the air like a dying animal as E appeared as if out of thin air, wrapping her in his arms as she fought against it. Her fists pounded and pressed against his wide and muscled chest, but to no avail, as he kept her firmly against him, refusing to let her go while she screamed and cried.

The blood was everywhere.

Seeping through the couch and chairs, covering the walls and tv, and slithering it's way towards the two, clinging to their clothes like a vice. But Pandora paid no attention to it, barely even registering the sounds of sirens and running feet let alone her own screams.

And then there was something in the back of Pandora's mind, something that reminded her of a dam. It overflowed in her mind, drowning out her conscious as it broke.

_Pandora remembered._

* * *

**A/N:** Oh damn is this the hint of an actual plot? Maybe! Anyways, what do ya'll think Pandora remembered? I will bet it is not what ya'll think it is. Next chapter is almost done, and be out next week I think! Thank you for 100+ follows, favs, and reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary**: She supposed it made sense. Seeing as how there were so many people she had met with Greek Mythological names. In hindsight, fate had really been smacking her face with it. A story in which a girl befriends some gods and half-bloods.

* * *

It looked like a murder scene.

Like a scene out of _Carrie _or the _Exorcist_. Staining the walls, the floors, and even the ceiling too. How it could've splattered up there, she had no idea, looking like Freddy Krueger himself had done this.

The blood had seeped through the floors and into the apartment below, staining the wooden floors and the walls. And even after scrubbing it till her own hands bleed, the dark maroon stains remained forever there.

Much of what had been in the living room and dining room had to be thrown out, too badly stained, not like she would've wanted to keep any of it either way.

She did have to admit the police and the cleanup crew did a good job with cleaning what they could. But she knew that was where their help would end, there would be no way for them to find her father's killer. It would be impossible at this point.

It had been two weeks since her father had been murdered.

Killed by the same thing that murdered her mother. It was the very thing that her father had always looked over his shoulder for. He had told her stories about it when she was young, warning her that it could come back and if it does what she needed to do.

The creature, the thing, it, was the reason her father had so many weapons on their wall. It had been why the people in her family died, why it was just her and her father, well it was just Pandora now.

Memory was a fickle thing.

_(Hers especially it seemed)_

Pandora tried to live her life by going with a flow. Never questioning when something seemed out of place or odd. She reasoned that if she did, then she would spend her whole life wondering and confused, and so took life and everything it through at her as the norm.

But there had been things, events, and instances where it was just _too _odd and abnormal even for her.

She had an amazing memory. In fact, she could still recall her first words and steps, despite it being considered humanly impossible. Yet she was still able too. However, despite her miraculous and almost godly blessed memory, there were still many things she forgot.

When she was five, she had forgotten her own name. At seven she couldn't remember where she lived and in the same year had forgotten what year it was. But those could've easily been played off as normal. Kids were a bit oblivious and often forgetful.

Then again, at times, during these times, she would recall things she never could've known. Things that happened years ago or things that haven't even happened yet, and when those times happened, her father, a man with many secrets and hidden talents of his own would help her.

Every time it occurred, she would black out, falling asleep before awakening again without any recollection of what had occurred previously.

But now?

She remembered.

Each and everything.

Pandora recalled what happened during the blackouts. Recalled the strange visions and memories, to the odd occurrences that had happened. From meeting a man with one eye to a woman with a snake-like tail to even a cow with wings. She remembered it.

To say she was confused and scared was an understatement. And with her father's death, she didn't have many to turn to anymore. She couldn't be sure if she could trust asking Mrs. Jackson, both out of fear and concern for their safety. Of course, there was no way she'd drag in Percy with her issues and theories, he was busy this summer, with his new found friends.

No there weren't many others she could turn to except for one.

The only person who was just like her yet wasn't at the same time. The being who had shown her so much yet hid many things as well. It wasn't any of her business, she knew privacy was a normal human thing, yet this time, just this time she was willing to pry.

And so, there she was, standing alone in the darken living room of her family's, now hers only, A dead silence surrounded her as her eyes closed a moment, a deep exhale escaping her lips before she called out, "I think I know what you are," she said aloud as a flutter of wings echoed in her ears as she knew he was there.

Her own eyes opened as she saw him approach her, E's eyes widening in shock as he took a hesitant step forward, "Dora, I don't know what you mean," He shook his head as he tried to dissuade her, "I'm not a-"

She tilted her head, only this time it lacked the childlike innocent it usually carried, "When were you going tell me E?" she asked with a sigh.

"I swear to you on the River of Styx that everything was out of my power. I am not like the others, and even if my status was higher, I couldn't tell you, that's why."

Pandora shook her head dismissing his words, "Still, I think it's pretty important for me to know. Given all this time, we've known each other for years E, I deserved to know what you are, what I am!" She cried out as he tried to console her only to be pushed away, "No! I don't want your comfort, not after everything. You knew my dad was going to die, didn't you! You knew all along that night, that was the reason we left and refused to let me say goodbye to him right?!"

He looked down in shame and guilt, "You're right," E said finally, admitting his role to it all, "I knew if you stayed you would've died too. I couldn't let that happen. Fate wouldn't have let that happen, you had to live. But I won't apologize for what I did."

"I still had the right to know!"

"Then tell me then!" He countered his own voice raising with hers, threatening to shake the entire room, "Tell the world who and what I am if you know now! Let the skies, the sea, and the Earth hear you. Confess what I am and I will tell you then!" His hands flew up as they gripped tightly around her wrists, drawing her to his chest, "Tell me."

Unlike before, where she was scared of him, this side of her friend, Pandora didn't shy away from it. Leaning up to his ear, bringing herself closer into his arms as she took a deep breath before letting the words slip off her tongue.

E jolted backward from it, throwing her a look of confusion and surprise before breaking down in hysterical laughter. A minute passed before he said anything, leaving her waiting for his response. Through laughs and watery eyes, he choked out a mere, "What?!" prompting her to repeat it as he started laughing again.

"You are so off it's not even funny anymore," he told her after he got done laughing again.

Pandora frowned in complete and utter visible confusion, "How so? What part was wrong?"

He rolled his eyes, "All of it."

"She took a moment to process it, "Huh," she shifted it on her heel, "Even the part where I said I was a mutant and you're a recruiter for Xavier?"

"Yeah, especially that part."

"Oh."

* * *

**Notes**:

_Carrie _\- Stephen King Movie and book

_The Exorcist_ \- 1973 movie horror movie classic

Freddy Krueger - From A Nightmare on Elm Street (referencing one of the deaths where blood shoots out of a bed and covers the ceiling)

Mutant - From Marvel comics/x-men

Xaviers- the school for gifted young mutant overpowered beings

* * *

**A/N:** So here's a bit of story, no smutty stuff here, whoops! I swear it'll be coming soon! Prob, either the next chapter or the one after for sure!

So Pandora finally realizes that what's happening, everything that had happened in the past was not exactly normal. But she hasn't quite got it right. (Originally she was gonna reveal that she's a half-blood, but like I decided to play around with this a little longer).

Also, at this point, I think I've revealed enough about Pandora's parentage? Maybe? But don't worry it will be coming out, I think in 3 chapters from now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary**: She supposed it made sense. Seeing as how there were so many people she had met with Greek Mythological names. In hindsight, fate had really been smacking her face with it. A story in which a girl befriends some gods and half-bloods.

* * *

Pandora came to a realization that day.

She hated funerals.

It was a sunny day in New York city when Pandora buried her father. Or at least it was the day they placed his tombstone.

Her father never liked the 'newer' traditions especially when it came to death. He had told her that true heroes died by fire, leaving the world in flames, covered by a shroud in a show of honor and respect.

But Pandora didn't know those traditions, at least not well enough to do that. Not to mention she doubted the funeral home would like that either. Instead, she opted to cremate her father, it was close enough to fire in her mind, and then got an honorary headstone for her father.

She had sprinkled some of his ashes by his grave, keeping the rest in a small urn for herself and deciding that when she visited her mother next, she would lay some of her father with her.

Pandora didn't know her mother well. She had died soon after she was born, succumbing to some sort of injury her father told her. Her grandmother never talked about it either, only saying that her work put both herself and her family in danger.

She never questioned it, thinking her mother must've been some sort of secret agent.

_(In a way, she later found out, she was...sort of)_

When her mother died, she didn't quite remember, but she recalled the feeling of tremendous sadness that entrapped her grandmother and father. She too had felt it, lurking inside of her, or so says her memories, but at the time she didn't understand why. Of course, she understood later, as she grew older.

Her mother never had a grave.

Not even a headstone like her father. Pandora had never questioned her father telling her that she was "in a better place," and that 'friends had taken care of her' that her mother had received 'a funeral fit for a warrior'.

_(In hindsight, Pandora should've really realized how obvious it all was)_

"-dora."

She remained face forward, not even so much as twitching towards the voice, but bowed her head in acknowledgment, "E." Was all she said, softer then wind though it still somehow carried into his ears.

The soft crunching of leaves echoed through the crisp air as he approached her from behind, coming up close to her body, but not in an indecent sense. "You shouldn't have to be alone today."

A sigh released from her mouth, "And you shouldn't have come either, you weren't invited," he made no sound to argue as she continued, "I wasn't alone, Percy and his mom were here a while ago, some others too." Her thoughts went back to the small group of men and women who had given her their condolences.

She hadn't recognized any of them, only noting their odd jewelry, an array of hidden weapons, and the several varying degrees of scars that riddled some of them. Pandora said nothing of their attire but thanked them anyway, especially when one, a grey-eyed blond gave her a small bag filled with ancient-looking coins.

The man told her, "You will know when you need them, use them wisely alright?"And like that they were gone, leaving as quickly and quietly as they came. Not many others came to see her that day, a few from her dad's work and several neighbors but that was it.

"How long have you been here Pandora?"

She shrugged, tilting her head, "I don't know, what time did the cemetery open today?"

He remained beside her although the annoyed huff that left him clued her into his disapproval, "That's not healthy," she felt the warmth of his coat thrown onto her shoulders as adjusted it, "It's almost dinner time, let me take you out at least."

Accepting the coat she tugged it on, finally feeling the crispy summer evening air around her for the first time yet she continued to brush him off much to his anger. "I'd rather go home if you excuse me-"

Eros stopped her from turning, grabbing hold of her shoulders as he pulled her towards himself. A wave of deja vu hit her as she let her body go limp against him but remained impassive to his gestures, "Please look at me at least," his fingers twitched as he made a move to grab her chin only to stop, "Until you tell me what's going on E-"

The inhuman sound that vibrated through his body made her tense as she had half a mind to leave yet for some reason she remained still. Pandora tried to reason, partially believing that he would tell her the truth, let her know what was happening. But instead she was met with disappointment, "You know I can't, you have to learn for yourself."

"Then what was the point of you coming here?" The words were harsh and cut him like a blade, "So you could have someone who cared for you but-" he shook his head, pivoting his head to the side before looking back at her with a staggering breath, "-you don't want me but perhaps you'll let your old friends be here for you." Her eyes followed his gaze as she saw two beings on the path.

Her breathing hitched in her throat as she couldn't believe who was in front of her. It has been a long time since she had seen either of the beings and to her, it looked as though they hadn't aged a day.

Dressed in a dark suit, hair slicked back, and form still looming over everything and everyone around him as he stood a small ways behind his wife. With a warm smile on her face, skin kissed by the summer rays and eyes light and airy, the woman approached Pandora.

Faint words tumbled out of her mouth, "Hades, Persephone what are you both doing here?" She stepped forward, pulling away from E as he looked on with a pained look.

Hands clasped over her own as she met Persphone's eyes, "We had heard what happened, we are so sorry for your loss." Finding herself embraced in her arms Pandora's eyes darted to the being's husband who too came forward but remained several feet away from her. Their eyes met as it seemed as though he was trying to read her but the slight twitch of his brow demonstrated that he couldn't, that or he had dust in his eyes.

"Come," he said as the two broke away, "We are staying close by and I don't believe you'll want to spend this evening alone if you are not opposed." She hadn't even realized that she had locked arms with both of them as they lead her out of the cemetery, only when they were out the gates did she consider turning back.

Tossing one last look at her father's grave and E's form standing beside it watching the trio she bowed her head slightly, "Good-bye E."

Pandora didn't notice the sideways glances the lovers gave one another nor the strange one of triumph to the god behind them either. And just like that, without another word, they were gone. The only show of proof to them ever being there was the odd formation of blossomed and dead flowers that lined opposite sides from the either.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a quick to answer some questions!:

**-Is Pandora a half-blood?**

No, she isn't a half-blood, but she is Greek and could easily be mistaken as such? *cough* think about Frank *cough*

**-How could she have entered CHB if she wasn't a half-blood?**

Again, it's because she's special. Nah but for it's cause she's a legacy like….a dozen times over? It'll be explained later!

**-Why is Eros after Pandora/how did they meet/when are the other gods coming in?**

I may do a meeting scene of the two but it's not a priority for me? In mind opinion, Aphrodite found out about her and fate's plan for Pandora, Eros was intrigued, met her and bam he kind of just stuck around. At first to see the chaos that would ensue with the other gods, but his interest soon became his own lol.

Other gods will show up soon! I promise!

-**Where is this to canon?**

Right now this is the summer before book 3 starts. Thalia is back/alive, and Percy's birthday just happened so Titan's curse will be occurring, ehh in 2-3 chapters I think!

**-Ages?**

As stated before, Pandora is 2 years older then Percy gives or take a few months. So right now she is 15-16 (which is why she joked earlier about driving them since that was illegal lol)

-**Why didn't Thalia or Annabeth recognize her from their childhood?**

Realistically you don't remember everyone you meet, considering it was a one-time thing of an encounter that lasted less than ten minutes. Not to mention, Pandora sees a thing a little differently, and just brushed it off while Thalia and Annabeth were more focused on survival.

-**Why hasn't Pandora questioned things?**

Again, she doesn't exactly realize what's considered normal or not. For her, she just sort of takes life as it is and doesn't try to look deeper into it. Of course, she's slowly growing out of it and is beginning to question stuff (as seen here and previous chapter). Not to mention her abilities to foresee/know certain things as well just adds to it all. It's the reason why she doesn't question camp-half-blood, the weapons her dad has, the strange people in her life or the fact E teleported with her several chapters ago, she doesn't realize/comprehend that it's not normal.

* * *

Anyways that's all the big questions I've received! Any other questions if ya'll want breakdowns/all the easter eggs I've shoehorned in, lemme know! (Also thank you again for all the love, reviews, favs/follows, and support!)


End file.
